KatieCat264's The land before time 2
by KatieCat264
Summary: My fanfic of the second "Land before time" movie. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

KatieCat264's The land before time 2: the Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Prologue: Cast

Littlefoot: Katie the wolf (KatieCat264)

Cera: Jack Spicer (Xiaolin showdown)

Ducky: Tikal the echidna: (Sonic)

Petrie: Spyro the dragon (Spyro)

Spike: Dumbo (Disney)

Littlefoot's grandfather: Ramma (The jungle book)

Littlefoot's grandmother: Kara the wolf (KatieCat264)

Cera's father: Master Fung (XS)

Extras: Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay (XS)

Petrie's mother: Shelby the Dragon (I don't know)

Ducky and Spike's mother: Faith the echidna (KatieCat264)

Chomper: Ember the Charmander (KatieCat264)

Chomper's parents: A male and a female Charizard (KatieCat264)

(I'll just keep Ozzy and Strut as themselves because I can't think of anyone else for the part)


	2. Chapter 2

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 1: Peaceful Valley

We open up on outer space as we see our universe floating there and we see some captions show up.

"KatieCat264 presents,"

We then see a shooting star and it flys past some floating asteroids.

"The land before time 2: The Great valley adenture (crossover edition)"

We then see a couple more shooting stars and they whiz past the sun and we open up to what looks like planet Earth. We then come down to Earth and see the shooting stars fly through the sky. We now come down to a pond and see lots of plants near it.

Narrator: Not so long ago, in a world close to ours, and all living among us humans, was the world of amazing animals.

We then see a Veinosaur come up and it is munching on some grass.

Narrator: The world of Pokemon, cartoon people, and talking animals.

We now see a couple of talking moose known as, Rut and Tuke walk in a stream near a herd of other talking moose.

Narrator: These amazing people and creatures roamed near our world, for thousands of centuries.

We now see the Great prince of the forest and his son, Bambi munching on some leaves from a tree and eating.

Narrator: Some, ate plants.

We come to a different forest and see a Charizard stomping through a forest and is on the prowl.

Narrator: While others, like the dreaded Charizards, hunted their fellow Pokemon and animals.

The Charizard lets out a terrible roar before we fade and see a big Valley protected by a big bowl-like wall. It is better known as the Great valley.

Narrator: But the plant-eaters found refuge from their predators, in one very special place, the Great valley.

Music begins to play as we open on a familier brown wolf who now has a pink rose in her hair as she looks somewhere and smiles.

Narrator: A place where friends, Katie the timberwolf...

We now come to a tree where we see a familier goth boy with pale skin, red hair, black marks under his red eyes, yellow goggles with red swirls in them, a black coat, black pants, black fingerless gloves with silver dots on the knuckles, and black boots with a bit of gold on them. He is better known as Jack Spicer.

Narrator: Jack Spicer the goth boy,...

Jack body-slams into the tree and falls to the ground. After Jack shook of his dizziness, he saw that he made coconuts fall down. Jack smiled in excitment.

We then see a familier humanoid echidna with orange fur, long dread-lock quills with whit bands on them, a white tanktop a little above the bellybutton area, white wrist high gloves, blue braclets. a green skirt with pink diamonds on it and gold around the pink diamonds, and white sandals with straps a little above her knees. She is sitting by the water and playing with her choa friends.

Narrator: Tikal the echidna,...

We then see a couple of branches and a familier purple dragon with yellow claws, yellow horns, a yellow stomach, and yellow wing that are purple on the top. The dragon flies up to the braches and hangs down from them kinda like a monkey.

Narrator: Spyro the dragon,...

We now see a familier baby elephant with huge ears eating some grass that was sticking out of the ground by grabbing it with his trunk and pulling it into his mouth.

Narrator: ...and Dumbo the elephant,

We now see all 5 of them running around and laughing as their families, Master Fung, Ramma the wolf, Faith the echidna, and Shelby the dragon are watching them.

Narrator: ...can grow and play together, under the watchful eyes of their loveing families.

We now hear the children's voices sing as we see Katie walking towards a bush.

Katie's voice: (singing) _I can't wait to see you... _

Spyro's voice: (singing) _...see you... _

Tikal's voice: (singing) _...see you... _

We now see Jack's, Tikal's, and Dumbo's heads pop out of the bush and they all laugh.

Katie's voice: (singing) _...what's up today? _

We now see flower petals falling and the kids look up to see Spyro shaking the braches of a tree with flowers and making them fall.

Jack's voice: (singing) _Can you hear me calling... _

Spyro then flies down to his friends below and smiles and they all smile back at the young dragon.

Spyro's voice: (singing) _...calling... _

Tikal's voice: (singing) _...calling... _

Jack's voice: (singing) _...it's time to play. _

The kids who are in the bushes put their heads back into it as Spyro still flies down to them. We now come to a cliff where we see Katie jump off followed by Spyro, and Tikal.

Katie, Tikal, Spyro, and Jack's voices: (singing) _Every cloud in the sky or leaf on a tree... _

Jack is now heitating to fall off because the drop down looks a bit high and he was a little scared of jumping. We now zoom out to see that Katie, Spyro, and Tikal had jumped into a lagoon below. Jack is still hesitating as Dumbo now jumps in with a splash.

Katie, Tikal, Spyro, and Jack's voices: (singing): _...is reminding me... _

Jack then stumbles and he falls into the water but smiled when he was doing so. He was actually haing fun. We now see the others swim over to Jack who came up to the surface smiling and he had a lilly pad on top of his head.

The children's voices: (singing) _...faraway dreams really do come true. _

We now see the kids running through a field where Katie's father, Ramma is standing there.

The children's voices: (singing): _Come on let's go _

_and run around, run around. _

Ramma then notices the children and smiles down at them while Dumbo walks away with his friends.

The children's voices: (singing): _What a beautiful feeling _

_We finally found. _

_Our peaceful valley _

We now see the 5 friends standing on a cliff and looking down on the valley and they are all fasinated by the incredible view.

Children's voices: (singing) _...where everybodie's having _

_a good time now. _

Ramma's voice: (shouting in distance) Katie! Katie! It's time to come home!

Katie turns her head when she hears the voice and knew who was calling her to come home. So she walks off and heads for home.

Katie: That's my father. I gotta go. I'll see you guys later.

Katie then runs down the hill and is running for home while her friends are waving to her.

Spyro: See ya, Katie!

Jack: Bye, see ya!

Tikal: Goodbye!

The children's voices begin to sing again while Katie runs through a forest and heading for home.

The children's voices: _Come on let's go _

_and run around, run around. _

_What a beautiful feeling _

_We finally found _

_Our peaceful valley... _

Katie then catches up to a black, adult wolf who is walking through the forest and Katie follows him. He is Ramma the wolf, Katie's father.

The children's voices: _...where everybodies having _

_a good time now. _

Katie: Hiya, father.

Ramma: Hello Katie. Come eat your breakfast.

Katie: Ok, I'm hungry.

Katie then licks her lips and follows her father.


	3. Chapter 3

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 2: Dangers

We then turn to some tall grass while the Narrator narrates.

Narrator: Although the Great valley was a wonderous place, it still had it's dangers.

We then see a dinosaur with white scales, orange eyes, a long neck, a bird-like head, a plump body, bird-like legs, short, 3 fingered hands, claws on his fingers and toes, and gray patches on his back along with brown striped on his legs from the knees down. He was an egg-stealer named, Ozzy.

Ozzy was peeking his head out from the grass and looking around his knew surroundings and observing it carfully. When Ozzy talked he sounded just like a british professer.

Ozzy: Hmm. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot. Don't you strut?

Ozzy looked around for something as we hear the sound of munching and chewing. Ozzy looked down and got frustrated.

Ozzy: Strut, get up here!

Just then, the head of an egg-stealer just like Ozzy popped up. Except, he had yellow eyes, grayish brown scales, had dark brown patches on his back, and dark brown stripes on his legs, and his voice sounded like a dumb british person. His name was strut, Ozzy's brother and he was eating some grass.

Unlike his brother, Strut was a vegtarian but he did enjoy eggs like Ozzy.

Strut: (mouthful) What? (swallows) I'm eating.

Ozzy saw that his brother was eating plants again and wanted him to stop because he thought that was annoying. Ozzy then got real frustrated and grabbed his brother by the neck in hopes of getting Strut to spit out the grass in his mouth.

Ozzy: Spit that stuff out! (grabs Strut's neck) Go on, spit it out!

Strut: (mouth still ful) But Ozzy, I'm hungry.

Ozzy then got real mad and began slapping Strut's face making him spit out the grass and also made Strut cough.

Ozzy: (slaps Strut) Spit it out you, grass guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation!

As soon as all of the grass was out of Strut's mouth, Ozzy stopped slapping Strut and let go of his neck.

Ozzy: (stops and lets go) Not while I'm around.

Strut: (sighs sadly) Then what ARE we going to eat Ozzy?

We turn back on Ozzy who has an evil smile on his face and a bad look in his eyes.

Ozzy: Eggs dear brother, eggs.

Ozzy then points out a whole lot of nests in the Valley and he knows that all of those eggs from Pokemon, dragons, and other animals, means more of a food source for them.

Ozzy: The valley is full of them. Nice, plump, juicy,...

We zoom in on Ozzy's evil eyes and you can see two images of eggs appear.

Ozzy: (evily) ...Eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 3: Being little

We then open to a branch that has a mango hanging from it and something then makes the branch bend down. It reveals to be Ramma using his legs to make the tree bend down and put the mango just in Katie's reach so she can eat it.

Ramma: Here you are Katie. The last mango is for you.

Katie grabbed the mango with her teeth and then used her claws to peel it before eating it. Katie then began muching on the now peeled mango and licked the juice off her lips. Katie then saw Ramma pushing the branch down with his paw and was amazed by this.

Katie: (mouthful) Great trick, Father.

Ramma: (chuckles) It's not a trick Katie. All wolves like us can do it.

Katie then finished off the rest of the mango and had an idea.

Katie: Great! Let me try, Father.

Katie then walked over to a little palm tree and thought it would be easy for her to bend it. Katie grunted a little and pushed with one paw but the tree didn't bend one inch. Katie then grunted more and used both her paws to try and bend the tree. Ramma went over with a concerned look on his face because he didn't want his daughter to get hurt.

Ramma: Careful, Katie.

Katie then climbed on top of the trunk and the tree seemed to bend but it just flung Katie off of it. Katie yelped when she was flung off and rolled over to a nearby geyser field. Katie shook her head and didn't know she was sitting on top of a geyser. Just then the two other geysers near her began to erupt. The one Katie was on was about to erupt too but Ramma grabbed Katie by the back of her neck and carried her away in his mouth just in time.

Katie: Guess I'm too little, huh Father.

Ramma then set Katie on the ground near him. Katie was mad about being little and Ramma tried to reassure her.

Ramma: You're still very young. But, you will get the hang of it someday.

Katie pounded her paw on the ground angrily.

Katie: Agh, I HATE being little!

Katie then set her head down and still had a scowl on her face. Ramma nudged her to stand up while he still reassured her.

Ramma: (chuckles) Don't worry, you'll be grown up soon enough.

Katie then smiled a little and stood up before she heard a familier voice call out to her. It was Jack.

Jack's voice: Hey, Katie.

Katie then turned around to see Jack standing behind a big tree root and smiling at her.

Jack: (motions Katie to come with him) Come on.

Jack then runs off and Katie watched in excitment. She then got and excited smile on her face and looked up at Ramma.

Katie: Father, can I go play?

Ramma: Have fun.

Ramma then moved out of Katie's way and allowed her to go play with her friends.

Katie: Thanks.

Katie then ran off. Ramma just smiled at this.

Ramma: (to himself) The valley is a wonderful place to grow up.

We then see Katie and Jack both running off and laughing. They both eventually caught up with Spyro, Tikal, and Dumbo. Katie accidentally fell on Dumbo which made them both laugh. Katie was trying her best to get off of Dumbo while Tikal walked up to them all excited.

Tikal: Let us get a move-on shall we?

Katie then got off of Dumbo and both she and the baby elephant stood up. Katie then suggested they all play 'Tag'. They all then began to run off.

Katie: Not it!

Tikal: Not it!

Jack: Well I'M not it!

Spyro: I'm not it either!

They all then noticed Dumbe was the only one who didn't say, "Not it!". Mostly because he never learned how to talk. They all then began running away from Dumbe who was begining to chase after them.

Katie, Tikal, Jack, and Spyro: DUMBO'S IT!

They all continued running and laughed the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 4: Playtime danger

We then come to more tall grass where Ozzy pops his head out and starts sniffing the air. Strut then popped up after Ozzy did.

Strut: Smell something Ozzy?

Ozzy grinned and continued sniffing.

Ozzy: Hmm. Yes, breakfast.

Ozzy sniffed a couple more times and followed the scent.

Ozzy: Follow me.

Strut followed and they both soon came upon a nest of dragon eggs. Ozzy snuck up to the nest and snatched one of the eggs right out.

Ozzy: Mmm. (whispers) Oh yeah.

Ozzy licked his lips and was about to eat the egg when a rock fell on his head making Ozzy become dazed. The egg then dropped the egg and it safely rolled back into the nest. Ozzy shook it off and took a bite into what he thought was the egg but it was the rock that fell on his head earlier and it fell into his hand. Ozzy bit the rock and screamed in pain. He then threw the rock to the place where Strut was. Strut then came out.

Strut: Ozzy, did you get a (rock hits Strut's head) *dazed*-egg?

Srtut then fell to the ground while Ozzy was still cringing in pain from the hit on his head. He then was about to take another egg when, he heard a voice coming from nearby.

Female voice: Hey, you kids!

Ozzy then ran off and Strut recovered and ran along with Ozzy. The voice was coming from a pink, femal dragon who was really mad about something. Her name was Stacey the dragon.

Stacey: Stop rolling those rocks down the hill!

The rocks were being rolled by none other then Katie, Jack, Spyro, Tikal, and Dumbo. The kids stopped rolling rocks and saw the really mad, Stacey at the bottom of the hill.

Stacey: My nest is in there!

The kids all look pretty guilty about it, even Jack.

Katie: Sorry.

The kids then walk somewhere else and all sat down near a bunch of other rocks and they all looked bored.

Jack: Ah! It wasn't much fun anyway.

Tikal: Yes I agree. Not fun at all.

Spyro then floated down and sat on Jack's head.

Spyro: (sighs sadly) Boring.

Katie then looks at them all hoping they have a better idea of something they all could do.

Katie: What do you wanna do now?

Dumbo: (makes a noise like saying, 'I don't know')

Tikal then jumped up and had a great idea of what they could do.

Tikal: I have an idea. We could go to the sheltering grass!

Tikal then began to do and impersonation of a Charizard by running around with her hand looking like claws while also growling.

Tikal: And play, "Charizard attack".

All of the children, except Jack, began laughing at Tikal's impersonation. Tikal giggled and looked at the annoyed Jack with a cute smile.

Tikal: (giggles)

Jack: (annoyed) No way! Not if I have to be the Charizard again.

Spyro then had a good idea and flew over to Dumbo who was chewing on some grass.

Spyro: Hey! (flies over to Dumbo) Maybe Dumbo can be the Charizard.

Dumbo continued chewing as Tikal got excited.

Tikal: Oh yes, Dumbo should.

Spyro then got on Dumbo's head and got in his face. Spyro was upside-down and looking at Dumbo and Tikal was too.

Spyro: Ok Dumbo, huh?

Tikal: (sweetly) Please?

Dumbo secretly always wanted to play the Charizard in that game so he smiled and nodded.

Dumbo: (mouthful) Mm-hmm.

Spyro: See? He doesn't mind.

Tikal jumped up all excited and hugged Dumbo.

Tikal: (jumps up) Horray! (hugs Dumbo)

Jack then smiled and got up because he was really getting tired of always playing the Charizard in that game.

Jack: Alright! Let's go!

Tikal then got on top of Dumbo's back and rode on top of him while Spyro flew and Jack followed them.

Tikal: Yes indeed, we are going to the sheltering grass.

Jack then slid down the dirt-like hill and Dumbo did too making Tikal go, "Wheee". Katie then realized something and slid down after them.

Katie: (slides down a little) Wait! Wait you guys!

The others stopped and all looked at Katie to see what was wrong.

Katie: The sheltering grass is on the other side of the sinking sand.

Jack: (annoyed) So?

Katie: Well, my parents don't want me going across the sinking sand without them.

Spyro agreed with Katie on this.

Spyro: Oh she's right. The sinking sand is dangerous stuff.

Spryo then climbed on top of Jack's shoulder and imitated someone who was sinking in the sinking sand. Jack got even more annoyed by this.

Jack: (annoyed) Aah! Your just a bunch of wimps.

Spyro then fell off of Jack and rolled towards some rocks which made him fall on his face. We turn back on Jack who is still acting smug and trying to make himself look cool.

Jack: I can cross the sinking sand with my eyes closed.

Jack then closed his eyes and began walking off. This made Spyro real freaked out and it also worried Tikal.

Spyro: (gets up) With his eyes closed? (falls back down)

We then turn back on Tikal who is on top of Dumbo and she has a worried look on her face.

Tikal: And not looking where he is going?

Dumbo then realizes this. The baby elephant then ducks down and hides his face behind his ears. Tikal tried to comfort him while Spyro thought it looked pretty fun.

Spyro: Hey! That sounds fun. I wanna try it!

Spyro then got up and began to walk casually while having his eyes closed. But just as Spyro was walking. he didn't see that Dumbo was right in front of him. He then bumped into Dumbo and they both screamed. Spyro then chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. They all then turned to Jack who was calling them and saw he was already walking off.

Jack: Hey! Are you scardy-cats coming or not?

They all then began to walk off except for Katie. Katie began to walk another direction until Tikal came up to her.

Tikal: Katie, are you coming?

Katie then began to think about it.

Katie: Oh! Well... um... Yea! I'm coming!

Katie then caught up to her friends who were all running towards the sheltering grass and all laughing. Little did any of them know, this was going to be one of the worst mistakes they've ever made.


	6. Chapter 6

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 5: Parents to the rescue

We now come to some tall grass that is known better as the sheltering grass and it is surrounded by a bunch of bubbling goo.

Katie's voice: The sinking sand.

The kids are all standing at the edge of the sinking sand. They are all trying to think of a way to get across.

Katie: How will we get across?

Tikal then had an idea. Since she is a good swimmer she thought that it would be easy for her to swim across. Tikal then dipped her foot into the goo to see if it was safe to swim in. But, her foot just got stuck at first and Tikal tried to pull her foot out.

Tikal: (tries to get her foot out) Eew. (gets her foot out) I cannot swim in this. It is much too sticky.

Spyro then had an idea of how he can get across.

Spyro: I can just fly across.

Spyro then spread his wings and flew above his friends while smiling. Tikal giggled and had to disagree with his idea.

Tikal: (giggles) Spyro, we do not have wings at all. We cannot fly.

Spyro then sighed sadly and floated back down where he sat down with the others feeling sad. Tikal just smiled at him.

Tikal: Poor Spyro.

Jack then had an idea of how he can get across.

Jack: Master Fung just jumps from rock, to rock.

Katie had to disagree with his idea because Master Fung had more experience with that kind of stuff.

Katie: Yea, but your master is much more trained then us.

Jack just got annoyed and rolled his eyes at Katie.

Jack: Big deal. I can do it too. Watch.

Jack then backed up so he could get a running start and he could jump farther. Jack then used all his might to jump to a rock in the sinking sand. Jack almost slipped in but he got on top of the rock.

Jack: Whew! See?

But just then, Jack slipped and he fell right into the sinking sand.

Katie: JACK! HANG ON!

Katie then ran over to help him which made Spyro fall off of her.

Spyro: Hey! Wait for me!

Tikal then jumped to the rock where Jack was near and began trying to pull him out by his coat.

Jack: (screaming in terror) HELP!

Tikal: (pulls on Jack's coat collar) Do not worry Jack. I have got you.

Katie then jumped onto the rock and began pulling Tikal by her skirt. Tikal saw it was Katie and smiled.

Tikal: KATIE!

Jack continued to call out for help while Katie and Tikal pulled and Spyro was flying near them and yelling words of encouragement.

Spyro: That's it Katie, pull!

Katie then fell in halfway but she climbed back out just in time.

Spyro: Oh man, what can I do? I'll go for help. (starts flying off but stops dead in his tracks) Wait, no! We're not supposed to be here!

Just then, something began pulling on Katie's tail. It was Dumbo using his trunk to grab Katie's tail gently and try to help Jack. Tikal saw it was Dumbo and smiled once more.

Tikal: Horray, Dumbo!

Spyro flew over to Dumbo and continued to yell words of encouragment.

Spyro: That's it Dumbo, you help!

Spyro then thought that he should help too because Jack is also his friend.

Spyro: Wait! I gotta help! I'll pull too!

Spyro then grabbed onto Dumbo's tail with his hands and pulled too. It was now and all out game of, tug-of-war between the children and the sinking sand. They all pulled as hard as they could to try and get Jack, who was now coughing, out of the goo. But just then the sinking sand won and all the children were stuck in the sinking sand.

Katie: (screaming in horror) HELP US SOMEONE!

Tikal: (trying hard to get free) HEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!

Jack: (screaming in horror)

Dumbo: (screaming and trying to get free)

Spyro: (trying to fly out) HEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP!

The screaming got the attention of Master Fung who was meditating when he heard the sound of Jack screaming in distress.

Master Fung: Jack?

We then see Spyro's mom, Shelby who was looking after an egg she just hatched when she heard Spyro screaming.

Shelby: Spyro!

We then come to a pond where an echidna with orange fur, quills like dreadlocks that had white bands on them, a long white dress with thin blue straps, a blue belt, a gold headband, long white gloves a little above the elbows, a gold bracelet on her left wrist, and blue sandals had heard the screaming. She was Faith the echidna, Tikal and Dumbo's mother. She heard the screaming of her daughter and adopted son.

Faith: Tikal! Dumbo!

Right behind Faith, was Ramma and a dark brown wolf. The dark brown wolf was Kara, Katie's mother. They heard the screaming of their daughter and had to go to her like the others are.

Ramma: Katie!

Kara: Katie!

We go back to the children and they are still trying to get free while still screaming for help at the top of their lungs. Katie then gently grabs Tikal's hand in her mouth and tries to pull her out.

Katie: (pulls Tikal) Don't... give up! We can... make it!

But, Katie's mouth let go of Tikal and she sank into the sand with a splash.

Tikal: Katie!

Tikal sank into the sand too and her hand was the last thing that could be seen sinking into the sand. Just then, a black tail came and went into the and after the children. Katie was seen holding onto the tail with her mouth while Tikal and Spyro both grabbed her sholders. Jack was holding onto Katie's hind legs while Dumbo held onto Jack' ankle with his trunk. The kids were then gently placed onto the ground gently. They all began coughing and they all eventually caught their breath. Katie looked around and smiled because they have made it.

Katie: We made it!

The kids all looked up to see their families looking down at them angrily. Katie had a bad feeling about this.

Katie: Uh-oh.


	7. Chapter 7

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 6: Eggs

The sun begins to set into the sky as we come upon some rocks and who else do we see hiding behind them but Ozzy and Strut. Ozzy is looking at all the egg in their nest and smiling evily while Strut is walking around all sleepy and yawning a little.

Ozzy: Now is the time for all good little eggs to be safely tucked into their nests.

Strut walked over and yawned while he lied down.

Strut: I wouldn't mind being tucked in. I'm eggs-austed. (laughs a little)

Strut closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep until Ozzy kicked him in the face with his back leg.

Ozzy: (annoyed) Would you stop complaining?

Strut rubbed his head and stood up.

Strut: But Ozzy, I'm tired, and I'm hungry. Can't I have just a itty, bitty, little, green bedtime snack?

Strut licked his lips and drooled a little. Ozzy now got super frustrated.

Ozzy: No! Can't you see I'm trying to win you away from that stuff.

Music begins to play as Ozzy tries to convince Strut that eating vegies is disgusting.

Ozzy: From now on, you have to think, feel, and breathe only one food group, Eggs!

Ozzy then walks away from Strut a little and begins to sing.

Ozzy: (singing) _When I wake up, _

_First thing I do, _

_Eggs! _

_Is to look around for something to chew _

_Exactly. _

Ozzy then picks up a leaf off of a tree but throws it to the side soon after.

Ozzy: (singing) _Feeding myself is very, very tricky _

_Because you see, _

_I'm ridiculously picky _

We quickly zoom in on Ozzy's face for a second and he gives the evil-eye.

Ozzy: (singing) _Eggs! _

Strut now walks over to Ozzy and tries to talk to him but Ozzy soon interupts him.

Strut: (talking) Excuse me Ozzy, I uh-

Ozzy: (singing) _Isthruthumimus _

_Won't settle for the dreggs, _

_I'll borrow, _

_I'll beg, _

_I'd even kiss you _(Strut: Kiss me?)

Ozzy then hops up on another rock.

Ozzy: _For my dear, beloved dose- _

_Of eggs. _

Ozzy then gets off the rock and Strut pick up a leaf.

Strut: (talking to the song) Oh Ozzy,

I'm so hungry

I can't wait another minute.

Here's a juicy, little leaf with a beautiful stickit.

Can't have a taste? (chuckles nervously)

If I promise just to lick it?

Strut then puts the leaf on his tounge and tries to lick it but Ozzy got in his face and almost gave Strut a heart attack.

Ozzy: (shouting) STRUT!

Strut: (shouting) WHAT?

Ozzy: (yelling) You imbesilic eater!

Ozzy then grabs a whole hand full of leaves and rubs them in Strut's face before throwing them to the side.

Ozzy: Gross, green, globs

Couldn't possibly be sweeter!

Ozzy then dance-walks away and sings again.

Ozzy: (singing) _Then a pile of eggs. _

Ozzy begins to gesture different actions while still singing.

Ozzy: (singing) _You've got to _

_Smell them, _

_Feel them, _

_Oh! _

_Crack them open! _

Ozzy gets back in Strut's face agin real quick before pulling back.

Ozzy: (singing) _For a great, big nestful _

_I am hoping _

Strut begins to faint and rub his stomch while talk-singing.

Strut: (Talk-singing) Oh, I'm starving!

I'm weak!

There is nothing in my tummy.

Now the mold on that tree,

Strut points out a tree covered in mold and licks his lips.

Strut: (singing) _Is starting to look yummy. _

Ozzy begins to dance and sing.

Ozzy: (singing) _The colors, _

_The shapes, _

_And assorted sizes, _

Ozzy grabs Strut's face and continues to sing.

Ozzy: (singing) _Gobble them all _

_For appettizers, _

_Egg-stacy _

Ozzy lets go of Strut's face as Strut begins to look at the pile of leaves from earlier but Ozzy soon stomps on them.

Strut: (sing-talking) Ozzy, what's the matter with a little vegetation?

Ozzy puts his arm above his head while he sing his part.

Ozzy: (sing-talking) I've had it up to here with this aggravation!

Strut: (sing-talking) Well, can't I just have this piece of a tree?

Strut reaches for the branches of a tree but Ozzy pulls his brother back by grabbing Strut's tail.

Ozzy: (sing-talking) Why can't you be more like me?

You leaf loving, (Strut: Hey!)

Bush burping,

(singing) _Stem-smelling, _

(Strut: But Ozzy I...) Garbage gorging,

Plant popping,

Tree tasting,

Dirt devouring beast!

Strut: Ozzy!

Ozzy: (singing) _You've got to have eggs, _

_Thrice a day at least. _

The sun is now completly set as the music stops and Ozzy looks at all the eggs that are out in the open and free for their picking.

Ozzy: (talking normal) Tonight, we feast.

Ozzy licked his lips before running off and having Strut follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (Crossover edition)

Chapter 7: Important

As Ozzy and Strut are running off, they come upon the home of Katie and her parents. Ozzy shushed at Strut as they continued running. We see Ramma and Kara looking down at Katie in concern.

Ramma: Katie, your mother and I just don't want to lose you.

Kara: You are all we have.

Katie sighed in frustration and stamped her paw on the ground.

Katie: It's so hard being little.

Katie hangs her head in sadness.

Kara: (chuckles) You won't be little for long.

Kara then came up behind Katie and Katie got a little startled.

Kara: Be patient. Enjoy being young while it lasts.

Ramma then came up behind Katie on her right and Katie got a little startled again.

Ramma: And stay close to the pack.

Ramma then pointed out the wall that protected the valley to Katie.

Ramma: We feel safe here in the Great valley. The Great wall protects us from villians and other dangers of the Mysterious beyond. But there are dangers in the valley as well Katie.

Ramma then looked back at Katie.

Ramma: You must always be careful.

Katie: But my friends-

Kara then intrrupted Katie when she was about to argue with them.

Kara: Hush now, it is time for sleep. The sun is already gone from the sky.

Katie: But I'm not sleepy.

Ramma then started nudging Katie towards her bed which was a big cushion of dead leaves.

Ramma: (nudging Katie) Go along Katie.

Katie went into her nest and tried to sound wide awake but she was just too tired.

Katie: But I'm not... (yawns) ...I'm not...

Katie then walkd around in 3 circles before lying down but quickly opened her eyes again.

Katie: I'm thirsty.

Ramma: Yes, Katie.

Kara then set a leaf with a puddle of water in th middle next to Katie. Katie yawned and was too tired to drink anything.

Ramma: Good night.

Katie nuzzled her parents faces.

Katie: Good night Father. Good night Mother.

Katie then rested her head down on the leaves and began to fall asleep.

Kara: Good night, my little one.

Katie was fast asleep as Kara and Ramma walked away. A few hours later, Katie heard rusting in the bushes and heard a familier voice calling her name.

Voice: (whispering) Psst! Katie! Katie, wake up!

Katie opened her eyes and looked around because she reconized the voice.

Katie: Huh? Jack? Where are you?

Katie looked around for Jack but saw nothing.

Jack's voice: (whispering) Here!

Katie got up and looked another direction and tried to follow the voice right to her goth friend.

Katie: (whispering) Where?

Jack's voice: (whispering) Here.

Katie walked towards some tall grass. Katie was really confused.

Katie: (whispers loudly) What are you doing here?

Jack then peeked his head out and tried to get Katie to be quiet because he did not wanna get in trouble twice in one day.

Jack: (whispers) Shh! Quiet!

Katie: (whispers) What's the matter?

Jack: (whispers) I can't sleep. It's important. We gotta talk.

Jack began walking away and Katie was following him.

Katie: (normal voice) Now!

Jack: (whispers) Shh! Yes now.

Jack walked off but Katie just stayed where she was. Jack then got all frustrated and got in Katie's face.

Jack: (whispers) Scared of the dark?

Jack then got out of Katie's face and Katie got a little frustrated at him.

Katie: (whispers frustrated) I'm not scared!

Jack then began running off and Katie followed him.

Jack: (whispers) Then come on! Let's get the others.


	9. Chapter 9

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 8: Egg-rescue

Katie and Jack got the others awake and Jack took them to the top of a big rock that had a flat surface on the top for sitting on and a bit of a wall all around it. We hear a bit a yawning.

Tikal: Yes indeed, we are all here.

We then see Katie sitting on her stomach with Dumbo beside her, Tikal next to Dumbo, and Spyro sitting in the front.

Tikal: (sighs) Yes we are.

Spyro: So, what are we here for?

Jack walked by them and had a look of frustration on his face.

Jack: (angry) Grown-ups!

Jack then went over to the other side of the other children and sat down.

Jack: I suppose you all got the same lecture I did.

The other children all looked at each other and nodded.

Katie, Tikal, Dumbo, and Spyro: (nodding) Mm-hm.

Spyro then began to act like his mother and the other children acted like their parents as well.

Spyro: (acting like Shelby) I'm too young to wander far.

Tikal: (acting like Faith) We are not adults and should remeber it.

Katie: (acting like Ramma and Kara) There are many dangers. I must always be careful.

Jack: (acting like Master Fung) Don't always listen to talking animals, mobians, and dragons.

The others looked at Jack shocked because it sounded a little offensive to them. Jack then smiled nervously at them.

Jack: Well uh, (chuckles nervously) it was most of the same lecture.

Katie looked at the others and tried to explain why their parents are acting like this.

Katie: Mother and Father were mainly worried that I'd get hurt.

Jack then ran over to the others and startled them.

Jack: Exactly! They don't think we can take care of ourselves. We gotta figure out a way to make our families treating us like babies.

Jack then sat down all annoyed and angry. Tikal then ran over to Jack because she did not like the way her parents were treating her and Dumbo.

Tikal: I agree with you Jack, I really do. So, what are we going to do?

Jack thought for a few seconds and thought of something.

Jack: Well... (gasps and smiles) We could run away from home!

Katie got a shocked look on her face because running away from her loving parents, is the last thing she would ever do. Spyro then walked over to Jack and he was really confused.

Spyro: (confused) But, where will we go?

Jack thought for another minute and got another great idea.

Jack: Well... (gasps again) we could just stay here!

Jack then ran around and looked off the edge and saw a great view of the valley. Katie looked around and she thought Jack's plan was ridiculous.

Katie: That's silly. Anybody could find us up here.

Katie walked over to Jack and Jack was diagreeing with the young wolf pup.

Jack: No it's not. You see these rocks? This could be our hideout. And we're up real high, nobody can sneak up on us.

Katie saw the view and had to agree that it was pretty nice. Spyro floated over and Tikal looked over the edge too.

Spyro: Jack's right, look!

Tikal saw the view and was pretty amazed by it's beauty.

Tikal: You can see everything from up here, you certainly can.

Katie then pointed out Tikal's home where Julio and Faith were sleeping next to a nest of Chao eggs they rescued.

Katie: Hey Tikal, there's your home.

Katie then saw someone walking away with something.

Katie: But, who's that walking away.

The two figures were none other then Ozzy and Strut and they were running away with one of the Choa eggs. Katie looked closer and the others looked and they all gasped at this.

Katie: Hey! Their stealing an egg!

Tikal gets really sad and worried for the little eggs safety.

Tikal: They are egg-napping part of our family.

Katie then put Tikal on her back and began to run off.

Katie: Come on! Let's get the grown-ups!

Jack then stopped Katie by running out in front of her because he had what he thought, was a better idea.

Jack: No, wait! If we catch em' ourselves, the grown-ups won't think we're babies anymore.

Katie was a little hesitated by this.

Katie: Umm... I don't know.

Jack then got mad and smug and got in Katie's face again for a second.

Jack: Look scaredy, there's five of us, and only two of them. What could go wrong, hmm?

Katie: Well...

Katie looked at Tikal and Tikal was willing to do anything to save that egg.

Tikal: (looks up at Katie) Please?

Katie thought about it and thought that there were no other options.

Katie: ...Ok.

Jack: (growls) Let's go get em'.

The children all began running off after those egg-nappers.


	10. Chapter 10

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (Crossover edition)

Chapter 9: Acting grown-up

The children continue to go after Ozzy and Strut as we now see the 2 egg-stealers stopping in the middle of a forest. Strut is carrying the egg and panting like crazy.

Ozzy: Now remember, I get the first bite. After all, this was my idea.

Ozzy then snatches the egg away from Strut and is about to take a bit when he hears a voice in th distance. It was the voice of a familier goth boy we all know and love.

Jack's voice: (in distance) DROP THAT EGG!

Ozzy gets startled and almost drops the egg onto the ground on a rock when he catches it just in time.

Ozzy: Uh-oh! We've been spotted.

Ozzy sees the shadows of the 5 children and thinks they are the parents of the egg. Ozzy then hands the egg to Strut pretty hard and snaps at him.

Ozzy: (angry) I told you not to be so obvious!

Ozzy then runs off panting.

Strut: Ozzy! Wait for me!

Strut then runs after his brother while also holding on to the egg in his arms. We now see the 5 children running after them with Jack leading the way, Katie right behind him and Tikal on her back, Dumbo running right behind Katie, and Spyro flying right above Jack. Tikal then starts yelling angrily at the egg thiefs.

Tikal: Bring back my adopted brother! Umm... or sister!

Ozzy and Strut then starts climbing up a rocky mountain. This mountain was the great wall that separated the Great valley from the Mysterious beyond. They both thought if they went there, they would lose the ones who were following them. Katie and the others finally got there and saw they were headed into the mysterious beyond. The kids were all panting like crazy and exausted.

Jack: (panting) Their... their headed for the mysterious beyond.

The children all see Ozzy and Strut heading into the mysterious beyond and Jack was starting to hae second ideas.

Jack: Maybe we should get help after all.

Katie began to climb up the rocks after Ozzy and Strut because she did not want to let a member of Tikal's family get eaten.

Katie: (starts climbing up) It's too late now, they'll get away!

Katie looked and saw Jack, Spyro, and Dumbo weren't following her. Katie knew this was Jack's plan and looked at him mostly.

Katie: This was your idea. Are you coming or not?

Jack just looked at her kinda scared and didn't answer. Katie knew what he meant and just continued up the mountain with Tikal on her back. Jack then knew he had to suck up his fear and help. So, he let out a little snarl and kicked a rock out of his way before running up the mountain after Katie and Tikal. Dumbo with Spyro riding on his back, looked at the young dragon before climbing up after the others.

We now see Ozzy and Strut climbing up the rocks some more and they were both tired and panting. Strut tosses the eggs to Ozzy before catching up to him. Ozzy then looks down at Strut who is panting more then he is.

Ozzy: (panting) How... big are they?

Ozzy looks down and sees the shadows of the 5 children and the shadows made them look huge and Strut thought they were gonna be in big trouble if they get caught.

Strut: Oh their big, VERY big!

Ozzy sees this and continues to run up the mountain with the egg in his arms. Strut looks at the shadows for a second before following Ozzy up the mountain. Ozzy then comes up to a canyon and looks down into it with a look of shock on his face.

Ozzy: Huh? (echoes a few times)

Strut finally catches up to Ozzy at the top of the canyon. Ozzy wanted to see if Strut can make it across.

Ozzy: Um... You first!

Ozzy then pushes Strut off and Strut screamed. Strut then was able to land safely on the other side. Ozzy then grabbed the egg and jumpd across to join Strut. Ozzy was also able to make it to the other side safely before the both of them ram off again. The 5 children then come up to the canyon and Spyro flies across. Spyro gets to the other side with out a problem and motions his friends to jump across.

Spyro: It's not so far! You can do it!

Katie hears this and gets a look of bravery on her face before jumping across with all her might. Katie landed on all four of her paws easily. Katie then calls over to Dumbo.

Katie: Come on Dumbo! Hurry! (echoes)

Dumbo then jumps with all his might but he had to use his upper-body strength to get up. Dumbo climbs up and joins Katie and Spyro. Katie then looked at Jack and motioned him to com over. Jack snarled a bit before he jumped to the other side. Jack struggled to get up like Dumbo did while Tikal finally used all of HER might to get across. But, Tikal screamed and it seemed like she was falling to her death.

Katie: TIKAL! (echoes)

Jack the starts to climb up and reassures his friends of something.

Jack: Don't worry. (groans) I got her.

Jack finally gets up and we see Tikal hanging on to him by his treanch coat.

Tikal: You mean, I have got you. (giggles)

Clouds begin to form around the moon as we see Ozzy and Strut walkinng along the edge of a cliff and both panting.

Strut: I hope this egg is worth it.

Ozzy gets a little frustrated with his brother at first.

Ozzy: Worth it? All eggs... are worth it Bark-breath!

Ozzy snatches the egg away from Strut and nuzzles it for a second before he hands it back too Strut.

Ozzy: Here! (gives Strut the egg) Now, come on!

Strut looks over the edge of the cliff and had a look of confusment on his face. He was wondering who was chasing them.

Strut: Who are those those guys?

Strut then walks off with his brother and held the egg in his hands.

We now come to another rocky pass where we hear the voices of the 5 children who are still after the egg-stealers.

Jack's voice: COME ON!

Katie's voce: LET'S GO!

Spyro's voice: DON'T STOP!

The children are all walking along the path they saw Ozzy and Strut go down and it now begins to rain.

Jack looks up to the sky, exasperated.

Jack: (exasperated) Oh-no.

Katie then motions everyone to keep going.

Katie: Keep going!

Tikal climbs on top of a rock and wipes some sweat off her face before continuing on.

Tikal: Acting grown-up is hard. It really is.

Dumbo then follows the others and has a really tired, and pating Spyro riding on top of his back.

We now come to a wall of rocks and a cave to the left where Ozzy and Strut are about to go in.

Ozzy: (laughs evily) We made it Strut!

Strut catches up to Ozzy and he is really exausted.

Ozzy: Those little grass-snippers will never be able to follow us now!

Ozzy looks at the egg and begins to talk to it.

Ozzy: It won't be long Egg. Soon you will be nestled, in the pit of our stomachs! (laughs evily)

Ozzy then walks into the cave and Strut follows him.

Strut: Ozz, when's it your turn to hold the egg?

Water is now flowing down the rock wall in little trickles as Katie and the others com to the scene and look around for the 2 egg-stealers.

Spyro: Where'd they go?

Jack: I don't see anybody.

Tikal: They have dissappeared, they have!

Katie then looks up the stairs of rocks and sees the cave and that's when she knew, Ozzy and Strut must've gon in the cave. She then calls out for the others.

Katie: They must've gone in there! Come on!

Katie then runs into the cave with Tikal on her back followed by Spyro, Dumbo, and Jack. Jack then gasps and backs away from the cave. He is secretly afraid of going in. Katie then walks out.

Katie: Jack! What's taking you?

Jack tries to sound tough as he turns away from Katie with his arms crossed, and his nose in the air.

Jack: Uh.. nothing. I just don't feel like going in there right now, that's all!

Katie begins to get frustrated with the goth kid.

Katie: Jack!

Jack continues to ignore Katie.

Jack: Hmph!

Katie then sighs and begins walking into the cave without Jack.

Katie: (sighs) Alright then, we're going without you.

Jack looks back at Katie with a sad look on his face and starts to think about it when, lightning flashed right near him. Jack screamed and ran right into the cave. Katie peeks her head out from behind a nearby rock.

Katie: Shh! (whispers) This way!

Jack followed his friends and they go looking for the egg-nappers. Jack is way behind in the group as he looks around the cave.

Jack: It sure is dark in here.

Jack then sees how behind he is and runs over to the others.

We now see Ozzy and Strut sitting on some others rocks and Strut is still panting like crazy. Ozzy then looks at Strut with an evil smile on his face.

Ozzy: Ok Strut now... it's my turn to hold the egg.

Ozzy then licks his lips and slobbers a little. Strut then hands the egg to Ozzy but Ozzy drops it and the egg rolls off somewhere. Ozzy mutters to himself some random stuff and starts feeling around for the egg. Katie then walks by and Ozzy didn't notice so when he felt her head, he pulled it to his mouth because he thought it was the egg. Katie then screamed loudly and Ozzy screamed too. Because of this, the children, and the egg-stealers began running off in different directions and they were all screaming. Just then, Jack accidentally bumped into a wall of rocks.

Jack saw rocks falling from the ceiling and began to run out of the cave along with his friends and they were all screaming in terror. Rocks then fired out of the mountain and made a big hole in the side. That in effect, caused a rock slide. Ozzy and Strut were both sitting on top of flat rocks and they were both grunting and groaning on the way down.

Ozzy: Whatever you do Strut... Ow! Ah! ...don't lose... Ow! Ooh! ... the egg!

Strut then saw the egg on top of the rock he was sitting on and tried to grab it but it quickly bounced off the rock. Strut then tried to catch it in mid-air but the rocks quickly toppled on him which caused the egg to roll out of his hands.

We now come to Tikal's home and the choa nest and we see the egg roll right back into the nest. It was safe but, what about the children?


	11. Chapter 11

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 10: Far from home

We now see the children all screaming in terror as they are caught in part of the rockslide that is going down the other side of the wall. They are all screaming for help as they continue to fall downhill in the rockslide. The rocks then all come to a ledge where most of them fall into the water and we see Tikal hanging on to the ledge while Spyro is hanging on to her ankle and trying not to fall in.

Katie then gets out from a pile of rocks and groans before she hears Tikal and Spyro calling for help and screaming in horror. Katie then runs over and helps Tikal up by grabbing her by the wristband of her glove. She then gently pulls them both up and puts them down.

Katie: (concerned) Are you guys Ok?

Spyro then begins acting all dramatic.

Spyro: I am not Ok. I'm hurt everywhere.

Spyro groans and lays down on top of a pile of rocks with a familier pair of goggles sticking out of it. The rocks begin to move as Spyro is now looking nervously into the angry face of Jack.

Spyro: (shrieks) Uhh... good Jack.

Jack then takes his hand and brushes Spyro off of his face.

Jack: Hmph!

Jack then groans as he bgins to rub his face.

Jack: Oh man, I think I broke my nose.

Tikal then begins looking around for Dumbo then runs over to Jack in hopes he is with him but no luck.

Tikal: Where is Dumbo? (sadly) Ooohhh.

Jack looks down to the ground sadly too but the rocks under him begin to move and Dumbo pops out. Jack is stanind on top of the big-eared elephant and falls off instantly.

Tikal then cheers and jumps for joy because Dumbo is alright. Dumbo then begins licking Tikal all over and Tikal falls to the ground laughing. Dumbo is doing this because he is licking any injuries Tikal might have. Tikal laughs because Dumbo's tounge is tickling her.

Tikal: (continues laughing) Dumbo! Stop it! I am alright, I am!

Tikal then laughs a little more and the others laugh along with her as Dumbo stops licking the young echidna. Even Jack, was chuckling himself at this. But, their laughter is soon stopped when a screeching noise is heard. The children then look all over the bubbly lagoon and see a Seadramon getting into the water.

Spyro: (gulps) This place is creepy.

Tikal: W-where are we?

Katie: I... think we're in the Mysterious beyond.

We zoom out and see the kids standing under the skeleton of a t-rex that died a long time ago.

Jack: The Mysterious beyond?

The kids now all see their reflections in the bubbling lagoon as Jack is acting like his old, smug self.

Jack: (acting smug) Well, I'm not afarid of any old Mysterious beyond.

A bubble then comes to the surface and it pops, splasing water in Jack's face. The others begin laughing at this. But, their laughter is soon interrupted again by more screeching animals and, even what sounded like a Charizard roaring.

Dumbo gasped and hid his head in the dirt while Spyro just shrieked a little and clung to Katie's neck. Jack then looks at the ground with a sad look in his eye.

Jack: Man, I wanna go home now.

Spyro looked up at Katie also with a sad look in his eye.

Spyro: I wanna go home too.

Tikal then looked at the others with a bit of persistance in her face because she was not giving up on the egg.

Tikal: But, what about the egg? We cannot just leave it here, all alone.

Katie then lookd at Tikal sadly because she thought the egg didn't make it.

Katie: I'm... I'm afraid it got smushed.

Tikal then began crying and she walked off.

Tikal: (weeping) Goodbye adopted sister. Or adopted brother.

Katie saw this and tried to get her to stop crying. Jack also went over to Tikal and tried to comfort her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

Katie: Don't cry Tikal, it's all part of the great Circle of life.

Jack: (reassuring) And besides, there are plenty of other eggs at home.

Tikal looked at Jack and walked away from him while she continued to mourn over the loss of the egg.

Tikal: (crying) Yes, but this one was special. It was going to be my very favorite sibling.

Tikal then sat against a tree trunk that had an image of something round sitting on top of it.

Tikal: All blue, orange, and speckled. There was never an egg like in it all of th world.

Light then shines on the object behind her and it looks just like the egg they lost but it was bigger.

Tikal: Except... (sniffles) ...this one. (points to egg)

The others see the egg and thought it was the on they lost. They then tell Tikal.

Katie: Tikal! It's safe!

Jack: It's here!

Tikal realizes this and stops crying immeadiatly.

Tikal: The egg! It is not smushed!

Tikal then hugged the egg that was almost as big as her, close to her chest. Spyro then flew over and smiled at this sight.

Tikal: Oh hello, new baby brother or sister.

Tikal then realizes how big the egg is.

Tikal: Oh wow! You have grown! This is going to be a very big baby brother or sister.

Tikal then layed on top of the egg and laughed as it began to roll off. The egg stopped right in front of Katie and Dumbo. Katie and the others knew they had to get the egg back home before the grown-ups find out.

Jack: We have to get the egg back home before anyone finds out.

Spyro: but how are we gonna do that? The egg is huge.

Katie then had a great idea.

Katie: I know! We can build a carrying nest out of leaves and stuff.

Tikal thought this was a great idea.

Tikal: Oh yes, a carrying nest. Let's do it.

Tikal nodded her head and smiled because she loved the idea.


	12. Chapter 12

The land before time 2: The Great valley adventure (crossover edition)

Chapter 11: What should we do?

We now see Katie and Dumbo carrying both ends of a carrying nest they have made out of twigs. The two twig ends are sticking out like handles and Spyro is sitting on top of the egg that is cradled inside and keeping the basket-like device from falling apart. Tikal is riding on top of Katie's back while Jack is following them in the back.

Katie and Dumbo are struggling to get up the mountain but the gravel on the ground is making it hard for them. Just when they were sliding down, somthing or someone came and began pusshing them up. Katie looked behind her and saw Jack was pushing them up. Spyro was just standing there and holding onto the egg-carrier and panting in both exaustion, and relief.

Once everyone got to the top, they all looked at the valley that was beholding itself before them.

Spyro: Home,...

Tikal: ...sweet home.

The kids then all get down to the bottom and they come upon Tikal's home. Once there, Dumbo and Katie put the nest down gently and the egg came out of it. Tikal then began rolling the egg towards the choa egg nest while the other children follow her.

Jack: (whispering) I can't wait to tell everyon how we saved the egg.

Spyro: They won't treat us like babies anymore.

Just when Tikal was about to put the egg back into the nest, she gasped about something. Katie and the others then walked over to Tikal and were all wondering why she wasn't putting the egg back.

Katie: (whispering) Go on Tikal, put it back!

Tikal: (whispering) It is back! Look!

Tikal then pointed out the stolen egg and saw that it was sitting there in the middle with the rest of them.


End file.
